


Adventures in the Castle in the Sky

by Ivan_Braginski_267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 天空の城ラピュタ | Tenkuu no Shiro Laputa | Laputa: Castle in the Sky
Genre: Light Swearing, if youve seen the movie then you know whats in here lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Braginski_267/pseuds/Ivan_Braginski_267
Summary: Ivan, a seemingly normal boy, is swept into a fantastical adventure, with action and magic, and a few pirates thrown into the mix. as he goes along with the adventure, he realizes his true heritage and the magic hidden in his necklace. he is joined by Alfred, a young boy that works in a small mining town. with their hard work and determination, they will travel the skies in the hopes of finding the lost city of Laputa, The Castle in the Sky





	1. The Airship and The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you like it! this is my first fic so crappy fic is crappy ^^''

The night sky glowed with the light of the moon. The stars twinkled innocently as clouds scuttled across. The only thing that looked out of place was an airship cutting through the clouds. It was a magnificent ship, made for the height of wealth and luxury. There was a party happening in the ballroom filled with nobles, laughing and dancing the night away.   
But, a few decks above, in a locked room with armed guards, was a young teen in a room, sitting by the window.   
He was tall for his age with pale blonde, almost white, hair and light lavender eyes. He had a simple purple shirt on with a pair of loose leggings.  
In the room with him were two men, one of which who was trying to give him a plate of food. He ignored the plate and continued to stare out the window. The man pushed the food at him once more, a bit irritated at the boy, but the other man waved his hand at him, speaking up.  
"Enough. He'll eat it later. Isn’t that right Ivan?" Said the other man sitting at the table. He had dark, slicked back hair, all except for one unruly curl sticking up right in front.   
The boy, named Ivan, ignored him and continued to look out the window. The clouds broke, revealing the moon. it was full and round as it lit up the night sky. As he watched, he saw what looked like birds flying across the clouds. He just ignored them, until they started to look funny as the flew by. Looking closer at them, he realized they were air vehicles, four of them in all. He gasped, causing the men to look up. One of the air gliders pulled up to the window. In it was a woman with long auburn hair, pulled back into twin braids. She was wearing a green jumpsuit and wielded a small hand cannon. She smiled coyly and waved at the men gawking at her, before flying towards the front of the ship.  
"Dammit, it's Elizaveta! Block the hallway, make sure she doesn’t get anywhere near here!"   
The men nodded then ran out the door, locking it as they went.   
The bespectacled man then turned to Ivan.  
"Stay back and you won’t get hurt."  
He then dropped down with a briefcase and opened it. In it was a telegraph machine with an antenna. He held the earpiece to his ear and started tapping a message. 

Meanwhile, explosions and gunshots could be heard throughout the ship. Yelling from the crew and screaming from the guests rang through the halls, echoing faintly into the room. Ivan stood quietly behind the man, looking around. He knew this was his chance to escape He spotted an empty wine bottle from their dinner, and slowly reached for it, watching the kneeling man carefully. Once he had it in his grasp, he slowly picked it up and raised it above his head. He brought it down hard on the man’s skull, it shattering and him collapsing with a groan. Ivan knelt and started searching his coat pocket. The gunshots were getting louder, and he heard shouting from outside the door, causing him to search faster. He then found what he was looking for.   
He pulled out a necklace from the man’s coat. It was a beautiful blue crystal with a strange symbol in gold on the front, hanging from an old gold chain.   
He quickly put it around his neck, then went to the window, opening it. He heard a loud explosion from the hallway, it rattling the room. He quickly climbed over the windowsill, slipping down slightly with a yelp. He held on to the sill as he gained purchase on a small ledge with his feet. He took a deep breath, then started scooting to the side, away from the window.  
He heard a crash from the room as he scooted across the outside of the ship. He heard shouting and confused talking, as he scooted faster. He then saw a head poke out from the window, looking side to side till he spotted Ivan. He pulled up his goggles and pulled down his mask. He was very pale with reddish purple eyes, and they were right on Ivan.   
"Hey, guys! I found him, he’s hiding out here!"   
He then started reaching for Ivan, almost falling out if Elizaveta didn’t grab him by his pants.   
"Aah! Don’t let me fall!"  
"Don’t worry, you knucklehead.” She looked at him, then pointed, shouting, “Look, he’s wearing his crystal! I want that crystal!" Ivan gasped, trying to hold on as the harsh wind blew around him, whipping his shirt and hair around. He had scooted over to the next rooms window, attempting to pull himself up, only to find another pirate crashing into the room. He had startling blue eyes and tufts of blonde hair poking out of his aviators cover.   
"There you are!" He shouted as he ran to the window. It startled Ivan and he lost his grip, falling into the clouds below with a scream.  
Elizaveta attempted to grab him but missed, watching him fall as she wailed with despair.  
"NO!! There goes my crystal! Oh no!..."

~~~~~~

 

Alfred was jogging up the street, carrying a lunch thermos as he went. it was late, but the town was bustling as usual. he waved at a few of the people he saw as he went, him knowing mostly everyone in the small town. He went up to the small open bar restaurant that was surrounded by many hungry miners getting some dinner before heading home. He put the thermos on the counter and looked at the server.  
"I need some meatballs for the boss, please, “he said cheerfully.  
The server smiled and grabbed the thermos, scooping some food into it. "you’re sure working late, eh Alfred?" he asked jokingly, handing Alfred the now full thermos.  
"Yeah, it’s great. Things are finally busy for a change." he handed him some money and turned to walk away. "thanks! Have a nice night!"  
"you too, Alfred!"  
He started running back to his boss at the mine, going a little outside of town. He may have been young, but he's been working at the mine for years. And he knew if he didn’t hurry with his bosses food, he would be sour with him.   
As he was running, he looked up and spotted a strange blue light slowly drifting down from the sky.  
'what’s that?' he thought, running up the hill. As he got closer, the light took the shape of.... a person?  
He started running faster, speeding up the hill, then sliding down the dip that led into the mine. He ran up the large pully that controlled the elevator, balancing on the beams. He almost fell off the ledge before catching himself. He looked up and saw a boy about his age with off-white hair, wearing a simple purple, long tunic and breeches, floating gently down, held aloft by a glowing necklace.   
'he.... he looks like an angel...' he thought in awe.  
He put the thermos down and reached his arms out, catching the boy. He floated just above his hands, seemingly weightless. He gripped him a bit tighter, so he didn’t float away. He watched as his necklace's glow waned, it drifting back down to his chest. When the light extinguished, it was like gravity turned back on, all of the boys weight dropping like a stone. Alfred yelped and grabbed on tighter, almost falling but not wanting to drop him. He grunted with exertion as he slowly lifted the boy up, then laying him down on the platform. He suddenly heard a shout from below him.  
"Alfred! What are you doing up there!? Ya bring my dinner!?" Arthur called from below. Arthur was a tall, lanky man with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes, face always smudged with soot. He was standing next to the boiler, looking very cross. Alfred looked over the ledge and yelled back, "yeah! But, this kid, he just fell from the sky!"  
As he said that, a burst of steam spilled from the boiler Arthur was working on. He ran over to a pipe and started turning a handle.  
"blast these bloody old pipes! Alfred, get your arse down here and help me!"  
"coming!" Alfred called down, standing up. He pulled off his jacket and covered the boy then climbed down with the thermos.   
He ran over to Arthur, setting the thermos down.   
"boss! There’s a boy up there! He fell from-" he was interrupted by a pipe bursting above their heads.  
"not again! Just when you do one thing..." Arthur grumbled, running over to the pipes.  
Alfred huffed, annoyed. "Arthur, listen! A boy fell from the sky!"  
Arthur, not hearing him, yelled, "hey, turn that valve, will ya!? and don’t dawdle!"  
Alfred, having given up on trying to talk, just got to work. He grabbed his mitts and started turning the valve, slowing the steam flow. Arthur cursed from the pipe he was working on. "Alfred, I think I need a bigger wrench! Could you get me one?"   
"sure! Hold on!" Alfred yelled, dropping his mitts and running to the toolbox. As he was digging, a bell dinged twice. Arthur looked down and yelled to Alfred,  
"Alfred, I’m stuck up here for now, I need you to run the elevator. Sure you're up for it?"  
Alfred smiled wide. He’s always wanted to run the elevator for a while now, but they said he was too small. Now was his chance.  
"sure! Here, catch!" he called, tossing the wrench up. He walked over to the pully mechanism and set up, cracking his fingers.   
"Remember, slow and steady, don’t take it too fast. And keep an eye on that pully!" Arthur said, being calm for a moment. Alfred grabbed the lever, putting his hand on the brake. He pulled the lever, causing the pully to roar to life. He looked up at the pully, watching it turn. Then he tilted his head to see the boy laying up there, him only being able to see his feet.   
'is he really an angel? He’s pretty enough to be one...makes me wonder...'   
"ALFRED! the brakes!!" Arthur yelled, jarring Alfred from his thoughts. He panicked and pulled the brake hard, the whole machine squealing to a stop. He let out a breath, wiping his forehead as the miners pushed the cart out the elevator, grunting and panting. The inspector came out to look at the rocks and see what was brought up. “so, boys, what ya got?"   
"we're not finding any silver down there, not even any traces of tin." one miner said, exhausted. ' that’s not good. No ore means no money.' alfred thought as the other miner spoke.  
"we've been all over down there. We might have to start all over somewhere else."   
Arthur climbed down from his perch, wiping his face. "let’s just call it a night. Go home boys." he said, sighing. He walked over to the boiler, pulling a lever and letting all the steam loose for the night. He turned to Alfred.  
"oil up the gears and valves for tomorrow, okay? And make sure the coal is stocked up. I’ll see ya tomorrow, lad. Goodnight." Arthur walked away as he said that, leaving Alfred to his work.   
" 'kay, goodnight."   
Alfred gave one look up to the ledge where the angel-boy was sleeping, then got to work, wanting to finish somewhat early.  
'I’ll take him home after I’m done. I’ll sleep on the mat, he can have the bed.' he thought as he worked on the machine, eyeing the boy that fell from the sky laying up by the pully.


	2. the next morning with a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took so long! >.< I've been really busy and stuff, and I had some writer's block. but, it's done, so I hope you enjoy! kudos are welcome!

Ivan stirred awake, light shining on his face. He rubbed his eyes and moved the blanket away.  
‘wait…blanket?’  
He sat up in bed and looked around.  
He was in a small room with stone walls and a rough wooden floor. In the center of the room was a simple stove, with a kettle heating up on top.  
He was in a basic bed with a soft blanket. He went to look out the window.  
He saw a steep cliff and a pretty mountainside. Then he realized he heard…music?  
He heard a bugle song going on from the roof. He looked around until he saw a hatch in the ceiling with a ladder. He got up and found his shoes by the bed, put them on and went down the ladder.  
He climbed up and poked his head through. Just as he did, a flock of with birds skimmed by, nearly clipping him in the head. He ducked with a yelp and waited for them all to fly past. He cautiously pushed his head back up and looked around.  
“Morning, sleeping beauty! Glad to see you up!”  
He looked up at the source of the voice. It was a boy about his age with blonde hair under a cap with one strand sticking up rebelliously. He had very blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants with a vest and a pair of work boots. He climbed down from where he was standing and held out a hand. Ivan grabbed it and pulled himself up.  
“How'd ya sleep? You were out cold when I found you.”  
Ivan nodded his head. “yes, I slept well, thank you.”  
“that’s good. Oh! By the way, my name is Alfred.” The boy, named Alfred, said cheerfully.  
He barely got the sentence out, cause right then the swarm of white birds surrounded him.  
“wha- hey! I’m talkin’ here! Guys!”  
Ivan started laughing at how ridiculous it looked. He could barely see Alfred under all the feathers.  
Suddenly, a hand poked out from the fluttering birds. Ivan, confused, held his hands out to catch what was in his hand.  
“breadcrumbs?”  
Ivan stood there blankly, then shrieked when all the birds rushed him.  
It was Alfred’s turn to laugh, as the birds tickled and pecked him lightly.  
“they’re hungry. And I think the like you.” He said with a chuckle.  
All Ivan could do was laugh as the birds finished up the bread crumbs, then settled down on and around them on the roof. “I think they like me too.”  
Alfred poured some more crumbs out on the roof to finish giving them breakfast. Then he looked over to Ivan and asked. “do you remember what happened last night? Im mean, the way you floated down from the sky…”  
Ivan gave a confused look. “floated? I don’t remember that. I remember an airship, and that’s it. That’s all I remember.”  
Alfred looked concerned. “that’s all you remember? Jeez.”  
Alfred then gave a thoughtful look, looking down at his shoes. Then he popped his head up and looked at Ivan.  
“can I see your necklace?”  
Ivan looked confused and scared at the same time. He grabbed his necklace protectively  
“t-this is very precious to me. It’s been in my family for generations, so…if you want, please be careful."  
Alfred nodded, holding his hand out. Ivan hesitantly took off his necklace and handed it to Alfred. Alfred took it carefully and went to put it on, but was having trouble with the clasp. It wouldn’t click together right. Ivan saw this and went over to him.  
“here, let me help,” He said as he helped with the clasp. Alfred thanked him, then walked over to the edge of the roof. He turned and gave ivan a wink, then jumped off the roof with a ‘hup!’  
Ivan gasped and rushed over to the edge just as Alfred yelped and a crash could be heard. Ivan looked over to see a hole In a lower part of the house, with a pile of bricks at the bottom.  
“Alfred! Are you ok!?” Ivan yelled. He heard a moaned grunt from the pile and watched as the pile moved a bit. He smacked his hand against the roof, sitting back a moment. He then leaned back over and yelled down, “hold on! I’m coming down!”  
Ivan stood up and rushed for the ladder, quickly climbing down. He ran out the front door and over to the hole. “I’m coming down!” he yelled into the hole as he sat down next to the hole. He swung his legs over the side and slipped down, still holding on. But as he did so, a brick slipped, him losing his grip and falling on top of Alfred, who had already stood up. He fell back down with an oof! as Ivan landed on his stomach area. Ivan groaned as he went to get up, then gasped, getting off Alfred quickly. 

“are you ok?” Ivan questioned concernedly, looking over Alfred for bruises or cuts. Alfred got up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head. “yeah, I'm fine. My heads harder than it looks.”  
They both looked at each other in silence, then they both started laughing, finding the whole experience very comical. They laughed for a good minute, then as the laughter died down, the got up, brushed themselves off, then headed upstairs to the main part of the house.  
“I'll get breakfast ready,” Alfred said cheerfully, “the sinks is over there, so you can get washed up. There’s a towel there, too. Just come up when you’re done.”  
Ivan nodded, then walked over to the sink. He looked around the room. It was a workshop, with small contraptions everywhere. He saw a large half built plane hanging from the ceiling. Ivan looked as he walked to the sink.  
But, before he could reach it, he saw a picture hanging on the wall. He stopped, staring at the picture. It was a bunch of clouds that filled most of the picture, except for one corner. In that corner was a protruding tower of what looked like a castle.  
The border around the picture was an intricate ribbon pattern. At the top was a word that was familiar to Ivan.  
“Laputa…” Ivan whispered quietly to himself.

“My dad took that picture. Really cool, huh?”  
Ivan jumped as Alfred spoke behind him, him turning around quickly.  
“he was a great explorer. He traveled all over the world, saw many wonderful things. But this was his greatest achievement. he discovered the floating castle in the sky...” he trailed off, staring admirably at the picture. Ivan smiled, knowing Alfred must’ve been proud of his father. Then Alfred's face turned into a grimace.  
“…but no one believed him. They told him it was fake. But I know its real. It has to be.”  
Alfred turned and gestured to the plane. “that’s why I'm building this. So I can find it for myself. For my dad.”  
Alfred walked over to the table and picked up a little contraption. It looked like a bird and it had a winding crank in the front where the beak would be. Alfred wound it up and then threw it gently. I started to flap its wings and fly around the room. Ivan watched it in awe as it flapped its mechanical wings and fluttered around. Then, it began to fall, it's flapping slowing down. As it wound down, it flew to the ground and sputtered out, becoming still.  
Alfred picked it up and put it on the table. as he did, they heard strange noises coming from outside. They walked over to the window and looked out.  
They saw an automobile drive by the house and stop. A lady with long brown hair in braids looked out from the seat, looking around. Ivan gasped, recognizing the woman. He stepped back from the window, clutching his necklace tightly. Alfred was in awe of the vehicle, staring out the window with glee.  
“Wow! An actual automobile! You never see any of those around here. Ever see one Ivan?” Alfred said, turning around. His smile fell however as he saw Ivans reaction to the car.  
“Ivan? What's wrong?”  
Ivan gulped. “those are pirates. They were on the airship. They're after me.”  
Ivan had said that trembling the whole time.  
Alfred's eyes lit up “Woah, real pirates? That would be cool if they weren’t after you.”  
Ivan grinned a bit at Alfred's comment but was still scared of Elizaveta and her goons.  
Suddenly, they heard a knock from upstairs. Ivan jumped and then started to cower.  
“it's them!” He whispered, terrified.  
Alfred put an arm around Ivan, soothing him. “its ok, ill make sure they won't get you. Now, how to get you out…” Alfred looked around the room, trying to think of an idea. Then he snapped his fingers.  
“I've got it! Come upstairs, I've got something for you to help you get out of here.”  
Ivan, feeling a bit better, nodded and went upstairs to see what Alfred has planned.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTICE!

im sorry i havent been posting, i had a computer fry and had some issues happen. but now i have a new computer and i can start uploading somewhat regularly (no guarantees there)

gotta get back in the groove of writing again, watch the movie once more, and then start writing. again, im sorry, but stay tuned for new chapters!


End file.
